


Bloody Spiderwebs

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: The Kiss of Blood (Manga)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mind Control, Spiders, Spiderweb, Transformation, blowjob, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki has been working all day at the flower shop, but it would turn out to be quite the different day from what he had expected.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Spiderwebs

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine, which was written more than 3 years ago. I wanted to submit it here to have everything in one place, despite the change in writing style.
> 
> This was originally posted on deviantART, on May 4th, 2011, on my profile CheroshSeiphar (formerly BlackBirdAolen).

The day passed by, without too much of a fuss. Ruki had half closed his eyes, leaning against the counter of the flower shop he was working at. What a boring day... He wished something would happen. Though it didn't certainly have to be anything extraordinary. Just a little something to distract him from being this bored and lazy.

As he lifted a little, he caught a strange silver shimmer. _A spiderweb? Strange... it certainly wasn't there some minutes before. And I doubt there are any spiders being that quick._ Ruki sighed to himself, stepping closer and examining the strange silver threads. So thin... yet looking like they could endure quite something. If his eyes didn't fool him now... they even had a strange red shimmer about them.

"Admiring my work?" Ruki flinched, almost jumping out of his skin. A strange voice, smooth and self-controlled, and it had spoken that close to his ear he could feel the stranger's breath against it. Only slowly, and shivering like mad, he managed to move a little. A devilish smirk, and a strange fragrance he couldn't identify gave the other male, who had appeared so suddenly, a sinister and almost threatening aura.

"W-Who are you...?" Ruki stuttered, blushing as he felt the stranger's hands creeping along his sides. "It doesn't matter who I am." the voice whispered, and as if by command, Ruki's mouth snapped shut again. "You... are right... it doesn't matter..." Ruki muttered, having fallen under the other's spell like any human being would have. "It doesn't matter... who you are..."

A strange blood red mist wavered around them, and it seemed like they were all alone. The strange male smirked. Baring long fangs greedily scraping against the side of Ruki's neck. The blushing male mewed weakly at the touch, already deeply intoxicated and seemingly not realising that something was going completely wrong here. He heard the stranger chuckling, obviously amused about Ruki's submissive behaviour. "You are quite interesting... human..."

Riku shuddered and squirmed as he suddenly felt the other male rubbing his groin, touching him completely inappropriate. But a mere wave of the strange scent was enough to send his mind in a confusing swirl again. It couldn't be... could it. "What a good boy... all defenseless..." the stranger whispered into Ruki's ear. "You really could be an interesting one... You better not disappoint me, you hear?"

Saisei grinned sadistically as he felt Ruki shuddering some more, but then nodding. How very sweet; it seemed like the mist alone was enough to completely daze the human. Pressing down on the human's shoulder, then placing his left knee on it to keep Ruki down there, he sneered at the shivering male. "Let's see how you perform at your own will..."

Lifting the spell having intoxicated Ruki's mind, Saisei watched as the other's eyes cleared, widening in shock as Ruki found himself on his knees. "W-What the...?" The human shivered once more as he felt the stranger's knee pressing fiercely against his shoulder. "L-Let me go...!" Saisei merely shook his head, his sneer growing broader. "You won't get away before I have gotten my pleasure. Don't worry, noone will watch us." As if that was helping him in any way...

As Saisei bared his fangs a little, his pupils changing into a slitted form for a short time, Ruki realised just what was going on here. _It can't be...! A vampire?_ The dark-haired male chuckled, stroking Ruki's head a little. "Don't worry, my sweet little flower. I won't bite you, but you will have to do me a favor if you want to get away unharmed." Ruki nodded, still not believing his eyes. "Good boy. Suck me off, then."

Shuddering, Ruki almost thought about defying the vampire, but then something came to his mind. _He has controlled me. Otherwise, I can't imagine he would have been able to get me to kneel down. I... don't have any other choice..._ "I even help you a little, human, so be grateful." Saisei chuckled, mocking his prey some more as he unzipped his pants, releasing his hardening member from its prison. "You must know, little human... I crave for you..."

Trying to ignore the vampire's teasing, Ruki leaned forward, hesitantly closing his lips around Saisei's member and sucking on it, slowly wetting the other's growing hardness. "Ah... now that's a good boy." Saisei murred, stroking Ruki's hair a little. It had been quite some time since he had had a male, therefore he was quite surprised Ruki performed rather well. From the other's mind, he clearly could read Ruki hadn't ever done anything like that. "You are quite good at that... that's a surprise..."

Ruki bit back a counter; instead, he focussed on giving the vampire what he wanted. Sometimes, he felt like he was close to puking at the feeling and the taste of an other male's thickness in his mouth, but surprisingly, he could pull himself together. That would have been a catastrophy, and most possibly a reason to get killed. What was almost worse, though, was the fact there were several customers entering the shop. Not that any of them noticed anything, though. Saisei's spell made them look away or through the two males, so they remained without interruption.

The vampire didn't close his eyes, his look remained locked on Ruki's adorably flushed face. The human didn't seem to care too much any longer, maybe out of fear - or was it something entirely different? Saisei didn't care, he merely ran his fingers through some strands of the other male's hair and enjoyed the constantly improving performance. _He submitted rather fast to the thought of giving me head. But well, who wouldn't fear death by being drained?_

The vampire didn't warn Ruki as he released in the human's mouth, sneering at the coughing male and zipping up his pants again. "I will let go of you for today, my little precious prey..." Saisei purred, licking his lips in a rather strange manner. As if he still wanted to taste Ruki. But then again... it didn't seem to be worth it. After all, he had had his meal for today already. So he just enjoyed the sight of a completely dazed Ruki some more before turning into red mist, leaving the still coughing human where he was.

 _You are lucky, Ruki, that I'm not in the mood for far more... For normal, you would have to endure me much longer._ The only thing Saisei had left behind, as some sort of warning, was a spiderweb - as red as blood, and glistening in the sun. A promise, and a threat alike. _You belong to me now, Ruki..._

 


End file.
